1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration of an operation input unit used for issuing an instruction to reproduce data recorded on a recording medium, the configuration being suitable for reproduction data in accordance with the data recorded on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voice guidance communication terminal apparatus that displays a layout unique to each voice guidance service by providing layouts corresponding to respective voice guidance services is proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-165521.
In portable information processing apparatuses, such as general portable compact disc (CD) players, however, the arrangement and design of an operation unit used for inputting an operation are fixed in terms of hardware. Thus, the layout of the operation unit is not variable.